Goth SonAmy
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and Amy as Goths. Please read, if you like Goth. Just some bad language, blood, dark goth themes. There's no sexual themes! Don't ask why!
1. Chapter 1

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.1**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Simlar to the story "Call Me Thorn Rose" story. I love making Sonic and Amy as goths. Please review and tell me that you like it. No negative comments, please. :)<em>**

**_I don't own Sonic or sonic related characters. _**

Sonic the blue hedgehog was all Gothic; he wears heavy dark makeup, black T-shirt with a logo skull, black fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets, black leather pants with a chain hanging, and black converse shoes. Also, he wore fake realistic vampire teeth; and his sky blue glowing contacts. He can be called Sonic; but his Goth name is Midnight the Hedgehog.

Amy the pink hedgehog was also Gothic too; she wears heavy dark makeup, black headband, black streaks on her quills and bangs, black T-shirt with a logo red rose thorns, black fingerless gloves with spiked bracelets, black leather leggings, and black Goth boots. Also, she wore fake realistic vampire teeth; and her sky blue glowing contacts. She can be called Amy Rose; but her Goth name is Thorn Rose.

Sonic was riding his motorcycle at the highway of Station Square; he also wore a motorcycle helmet. He takes the exit of the highway. Since the cars were going to slow, he passed by them. Suddenly, a male green hedgehog with leather black jacket, riding his motorcycle with no helmet. He chuckled evilly as he gets closer to Sonic. Sonic looks over his shoulder and sees a green hedgehog chasing him. As we look through Sonic's helmet, his eyes glare.

"Hmph" Sonic accelerates his motorcycle, and turns to the right of the lane. Scourge noticed this and does the same.

"I'm still going to get you, blue hedgehog! Here I come!" Scourge shouted as he moves fast to get to Sonic.

"Grrr. Let's dance" Sonic whispers coldly to himself; they were heading to the bridge, where the sign says 'Bridge Close'. Sonic speeds through the sign, knocking it down. As Sonic turns his motorcycle the other way to face Scourge, Scourge then stops. Scourge then evilly chuckles at this.

"Let's see what you got, blue boy!" Scourge shouted. Sonic didn't say anything.

They both hit the gas and charge! Sonic and Scourge were getting closer and closer; just then, another motor biker appeared between the guys. Sonic and Scourge hit the brakes to skid to a stop. As they stopped, they saw that the motor biker was not a guy. It was a woman but she had her motorcycle helmet to hide her face. Scourge wolf whistles at her; she summoned her hammer. Now that we all know who this woman is, she removes her helmet and shakes her quills slowly. The boys were drooling at this, this girl was Amy Rose or should I say Thorn Rose.

"WOOF! Sexy chick!" Scourge flirted. Sonic growls at him, since Amy is Sonic's girlfriend. Amy heard him; she opens her mouth to reveal her fake realistic vampire fangs. Scourge whimpered in fear, thinking that she's a vampire, but she's not. She slowly walks up to Scourge with her hammer in her hand.

"You are a bad boy, Scourge. Never flirt with a girl, you know what happens when you flirt with a girl" Amy said with an evil smirk.

Scourge gulps nervously, "Hehehe…..my bad?" Scourge stammered with fear. Amy didn't say anything; she lifts up her hammer above her head.

"Time to be punished, flirty boy" Amy said coldly as she whams at Scourge, including his motorbike.

"Ouch. That's got to hurt" Sonic said. Once Amy was done hitting Scourge, since he's knocked cold. Amy turns around to stare at her gothy boyfriend Sonic. She winks seductively at him, Sonic smirked at her.

"Wow, you kicked his ass, Thorn. Booyah!" Sonic grins and winks at her.

"Thanks, Midnight. What do we say we go hang out" Amy said with an act of being cold.

"Sure thing, and one more thing. Where did you get that motorbike? Is it yours?" Sonic asked.

"I stole it from Scourge's hideout. And no, it's not mine" Amy said.

"Sneaky girl, want a ride?" Sonic asked. Amy smirks evilly.

"I would love to" Amy said as she puts on her helmet that she stole from Scourge, and gets behind Sonic on his motorcycle. She wraps her arms around his waist to hold on. Sonic also puts his helmet back on and accelerates the motorbike. They left the bridge and goes into Station Square where it has high skyscrapers.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this. :) But no negative comments, please. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.2**

Sonic, with Amy behind him wrapping her arms around his waist while he's riding his motorbike. They came to a stop; Sonic parking his ride next to the curb of the sidewalk. They got off the motorbike, putting away the helmets out of nowhere. They enter the restaurant; the waiter shows them where to seat.

"May I take your order" the waiter said. Sonic knows what he wants. So does Amy.

"I'll have two chili dogs please" Sonic said.

"And I'll have just the pasta, no meatballs please" Amy said.

"Anything to drink?"

"Coca Cola" Sonic said.

"Coca Cola too" Amy said.

"Okay, thank you" the waiter said, and left the two hedgehogs to get their ordered food and drinks. While they wait, they forgot about their fake realistic vampire teeth. They took them out of their mouths and wraps it on a napkin.

"You know, you look very handsome with those vampire fangs, Midnight" Amy said with a seductive voice.

"Thank you. And you also look beautiful with them too, Thorn" Sonic said as he winks at her.

"Thank you" Amy said.

The waiters arrived with their food and drinks.

"Here you go" the waiter said.

"Thanks" Sonic and Amy said.

As the waiters left, Sonic and Amy ate their food.

Moments later; they have finished their food and drinks. Sonic pays the tip. Sonic and Amy leaves the restaurant and walks right up to the motorbike. They also had their fake realistic vampire fangs back on. Sonic and Amy put on their helmets; Sonic got on, so did Amy as she wraps her arms around his waist to hold on safely. Sonic turns the motorbike on and drives it.

They arrived at Sonic's apartment. Amy decides to spend the night with Sonic at his place. They entered in; Sonic turns on the lights. Sonic smirks evilly; he walks up to Amy and puts his hands on her waist. Pulling her close to him, as her back leaned on his chest. Sonic then buries his face on Amy's neck, he growls and bites her neck with his sharp fake realistic vampire fangs, but being careful not to puncture her skin. He then moves away and left Amy's neck with a bite mark. Amy turns around to face Sonic, with a grin on her face.

"Hmmm…marking my neck as your mate, huh?" Amy said.

"Yup, since you're my girl. No guy would touch my girl" Sonic whispers.

"You're right" Amy said, as she motions her finger on Sonic's chest through his shirt. Sonic closes his eyes and purrs. Amy giggles at hearing his purr.

"You're too cute when you purr, Midnight" Amy said sweetly.

"Thank you" Sonic said with a grin.

"Now let's go to bed" Amy said, Sonic nods.


	3. Chapter 3

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.3**

It was now morning; Sonic and Amy still wore their Goth clothes, except their glowing blue contacts and fake realistic vampire fangs. Sonic was now awake, he noticed that his hand was on Amy's waist. Sonic smirked evilly as he got an idea, he slowly rubs Amy's waist. Then moving his finger to her back. This made Amy get the goosebumps as she felt Sonic's ice cold finger. She moaned, but it was too quiet to hear her moan. Her eyes were slowly opening, Sonic leans his face on Amy's neck.

"Rise and shine, my sweet Thorn" Sonic said with his vampire accent. This almost made Amy nervous, but she shook it off. Since she knows that it was her gothy boyfriend Sonic. She then got an idea.

"Five….more…..minutes…mom" Amy pretends, she holds her laughing. Sonic chuckled at this.

"Hmmm…..can you do this?" Sonic smirks, he licked her neck. Causing Amy to squeal as she jumped.

"Eek!" Amy squealed like a girl. Sonic chuckled at this.

"Ha ha. Very funny. But thank you for waking me up, Midnight" Amy said with a grin on her face. Sonic shrugs, and winks at her.

"You're welcome, Thorn"

Moments later; Sonic with his motorbike helmet on, including Amy as she was sitting behind Sonic with her arms wrapped around his waist. Sonic was driving across the Green Hill Zone area. Just then, they saw a big old haunted mansion. Thunder lightning flashing, theme playing a scary vampire organ piano. Wind blowing the leaves away, and bats screeching.

"Hey, look at that old mansion. Let's check it out" Sonic said as he accelerates.

As Sonic stopped his motorbike; he parks it near the fence. Sonic and Amy remove their helmets and puts it away from out of nowhere. They got off their ride and stares at the old haunted mansion. As Sonic and Amy reveal their faces, they had their glowing blue contacts and their fake realistic vampire fangs. With their fake fangs poking out of their lower lips, thunder and lightning flashed again to make the Goth hedgehogs creepy and scary.

"You think it's a good idea, Midnight? I mean, it's old and creepy. I don't think anyone has entered inside" Amy said. Sonic shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm sure, unless you're scared to go in" Sonic smirks.

"I'm not scared, Midnight" Amy folds her arms.

"Then let's go in" Sonic said.

"Okay" Amy said.

Inside the mansion, it was filled with dust, white sheets covering the furniture. The door creaks open, as Sonic and Amy enters in and closes the door behind them. They scanned around this room, definitely haunted. The floor was making creaking noise. It didn't scare Sonic or Amy.

"Okay, nobody's home. Let's look around and see what we can look at" Sonic said. Thunder flashed again, it didn't scare them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.4**

Sonic and Amy continues to walk in the room, this old haunted mansion was big. The interior of the old mansion was like in the video game Tomb Raider. They went in a big library room, with high tall standing bookshelves filled with thousands of books. And even covered in dust too.

"Wow, this library is huge" Sonic said. All of a sudden, Sonic's ears perked up to something he heard.

"Sonic, what's wrong?"

"Shhh! I hear something" Sonic said quietly. A spooky Casper-looking ghost came out of the floor.

"BOOOOOO!" the ghost said. Sonic and Amy didn't get scared by the ghost. More ghosts came out of the walls, floors, and ceilings. Still, Sonic and Amy were not scared again. They both had a glare on their face with no fear. Ghosts are attracted to a person's emotions and fears, as they felt no fear in the goth hedgehogs.

"You don't scare us, we have no fear of ghosts" Sonic said with a scary voice. Sonic had an evil smile on his face, so did Amy. Their smile revealed their fake vampire fangs; this was scaring the ghosts as they flew through the walls, away from the creepy goth hedgehogs. As Sonic and Amy checked the whole room, they were all gone.

"Now, let's see what books they have" Amy said with a dark voice. Sonic smirked, he follows his gothy girlfriend.

Moments later; Sonic and Amy looked around through the whole library. Amy then spots something, a black book with red blood color title: _'Becoming a Supernatural'_. Amy picks up the book and opens to the page; the pages were old and yellow. Sonic was behind Amy, as he looks at the book. Amy saw the page that says _'Become a Vampire'._

"Cool. We can become vampires. What do you think, Midnight?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Hmm…okay. But I would say we steal the book, just in case" Sonic said. Amy nods.

"Also, let's take off the fake vampire teeth and contacts" Amy said. Sonic nodded.

As they took off their vampire teeth and blue contacts; Sonic and Amy reads the page of what it says. As they read it, they felt something trembling on their body. Their legs went weak as they both fell down on their knees. They felt their teeth gums in pain; their upper canine teeth was growing an inch long, they got vampire fangs. Their real eye color was changing into electric blue. As their transforming was over, they licked their sharp fangs; it felt so real than their fake realistic ones. Their vision was super clear and sharp with no blur. There were no lights in the room; but luckily that their vampire vision can see in the dark.

"Shit, I can feel my sharp fangs. It feels so real than the fake ones" Sonic said as he licks his fangs, trying to get used to it.

"Yeah, and our vision can help us see in the dark too. This is so cool" Amy said.

"Well, we're gothy vampires already. We should look in the book to see if it has any warnings or something" Sonic said. Amy opens the book to the page that they read when they got turned into vampires; they found the warning.

"_Warning: Once you are a vampire, keep away from sunlight. Garlic, Latin Cross, or mirror reflection has no effect_" Amy read the warning.

"Sunlight? Okay. We can remember that. Now let's get out of here and look around" Sonic said. Amy nodded; Amy had a little backpack out of nowhere, she puts the book in her backpack. Once she zippers it, she carries it on her back like a backpack.

As they were out of the library; their vision can see in the dark, more like having night vision goggles. Sonic was thinking of something, he wonders if vampire powers have the ability to fly. As he thought of that, something made him float.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Sonic was floating in the air.

"Sonic? I mean Midnight?" Amy was paranoid at what she saw, her boyfriend was floating in the air. Sonic concentrates on how to get down, as he thinks in his mind, he felt gravity pulling him down to the floor. He landed on his butt.

"Ow" Sonic groans and stands back up, trembling a little.

"What the hell?" Sonic recovers.

"Wait a minute. Let me see if I can do that" Amy concentrates on thinking how to float. She felt herself being lifted up in the air. She then tries on how to come back down. It worked.

"It works. We have vampire powers. We got night vision and flight. I wonder what else we can do" Amy said.

"Wow, this is cool. We'll find out later. Oh, man…" Sonic felt himself becoming weak as he falls down to his knees. Amy kneels down and puts his chin up.

"Sonic, you okay?" Amy asked in concern as she said his real name instead of his goth name.

"Amy, I think I need blood….maybe that's the reason I'm getting weak" Sonic said weakly. Amy understood to what he means. She knew what she had to do.

"Okay, don't panic now. Since there's no one but ghosts in this mansion, you're going to need my blood" Amy said with no fear. Sonic's eyes widen, he shook his head.

"Hell no. Nuh-uh. No way" Sonic said, but he was getting more weak as he was about to faint.

"Sonic, you need blood. Please, you're getting weak. Please bite me" Amy begged as she moves her quills away from her neck, Sonic had no choice but to drink his girlfriend's blood.

"Damn. All right, but you know I hate to do this" Sonic said.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to be mad at you. Please, drink my blood" Amy said, waiting for him to do something.


	5. Chapter 5

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.5**

Sonic leans in on Amy's neck; he opens his mouth to let his vampire fangs bite Amy's neck. He didn't want to hurt her, but he needed blood. He bites down in her flesh, but not going too deep to make it more painful to Amy. She only winced a little as she held her hand on Sonic's back head to keep him there from moving away from her neck. Once Sonic felt blood on his fangs, he sucks the blood slowly. He wraps his arms around Amy's waist for support. Sonic couldn't describe the taste of the blood; he once tasted blood as a kid when he had his baby tooth pulled out, the blood tasted like salt penny or something. Once he felt his strength came back, he removes his fangs out of her neck, but slowly and carefully without hurting Amy. He then moves his face out of Amy's neck, he saw two tiny puncture marks on her neck. But then, two tiny punctures marks disappeared, the bleeding has stopped.

"Whoa, the bite marks disappeared. I guess we got healing powers" Sonic said. Amy heard this as it made her ears perk up.

"What? Really? Wow, I don't feel any bite marks on my neck, cool healing power" Amy said as she rubs the spot where Sonic bit her, she felt no bite marks on her neck.

"Wow" Amy was amazed.

"Awsome, now let's get the hell out of here, the sun has probably went down" Sonic said. Amy agreed with him as she nodded. Instead of walking, they used their flight ability. They floated in the air, so they try to concentrate on their flying ability.

They were getting better at this; they now know how to fly. They flew up to the long way stairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.6**

Sonic and Amy flew upstairs and walks down the hallway; it was really dark, but with their vampire powers they can see in the dark. Their sky blue eyes glowed like a nocturnal creature.

"Damn, everything is quiet. Too quiet" Sonic said.

"I don't know, but it feels like those ghosts are watching us" Amy said.

"I agree with you, they're probably trying to scare us, but that won't work" Sonic said.

As they continue walking down the hallways, they heard a piano organ playing loudly.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Sonic got in a fighting stance.

"Sounds like a piano, but who's playing it?" Amy said.

"Don't know, if it's those ghosts again, I'll be really mad" Sonic hissed quietly with his sharp canine fangs.

The music piano continues playing loudly, with scary vampire theme music.

"This is really getting annoying. I say we bust the door over there" Amy points at the door.

"Yeah" Sonic smirked; he and Amy kicked down the door at the same time. They saw a dark grey male hedgehog wearing a black tuxedo and cape; playing the piano. He heard the door busted down, he turns around to see two gothy vampire hedgehogs.

"So, it was you who was playing the piano?" Sonic glared.

"That is right, young man. Ah, I see you have a beautiful girl, she looks perfect for my bride. By the way, my name is Blood" the hedgehog said. Sonic hissed angrily, protecting his girlfriend.

"I don't think so, weirdo. You look like maybe 30 years old to marry a young woman. Gross" Sonic glared.

"I don't listen to the rules, now stand aside" Blood demanded. Sonic noticed that this hedgehog is a vampire, seeing his fangs.

"I should have known, you're a vampire too" Sonic hissed.

"Yes, and you both are too" Blood said.

"Whatever. Now tell us a way to get out of this creepy place" Sonic said.

"I would like to, but the girl stays here"

"Grrr! She's my girl! Nobody's girl but me!" Sonic snarled.

"Then you won't be leaving"

Amy had enough, she moves out of the way to walk over to Blood. Sonic was confused, but worried that Blood will take her.

"I am not marrying you, creepy doofus! I'm nobody's girl but him" Amy pointed to her gothy blue boyfriend, Sonic.

"You will become my bride" he hissed angrily, he was about to attack her, but she jumped up 20 ft. up to the ceiling. Sonic was stunned at what she did.

"Get down here!" Blood demanded.

"Never" Amy hissed angrily. She flew around, finding something to throw. She noticed that Blood was flying after her; she quickly kicked him across his face, sending him right down to the floor.

"Ow. Strong kick" Blood rubbed the spot of his face where Amy kicked. Then, Amy lands on the floor, walking up to him. She puts her foot on his stomach, stepping on him really hard. Blood was groaning in pain.

"If you ever lay a finger on me, you will burn in hell. And I am sick and tired of pervy boys flirty me or thinking I'm their toy. My heart belongs to my real boyfriend, which he's standing here right now" Amy said as she looked at Sonic standing right next to her.

"And you are not my type" Amy hissed at Blood. She stepped on his stomach again.

"Ahhh!" Blood winced in pain.

"But you are my dinner, since you're about to die" Amy smirked evilly. Blood was scared at this. He shook his head 'no' but Amy ignored his pleas. Sonic grips Blood's wrist from struggling, Amy went behind Blood and whispers in his ear.

"This won't hurt a bit. Wrong. Prepare to die" Amy said evilly.

Blood closed his eyes tightly with fear; Amy bites hard on his neck, Blood screamed loud but Amy covered his mouth with her hand. Muffled scream was heard by Blood. Amy sucks his blood real fast, like using a straw to sip your drink fast.

Amy was now full; she removes her fangs out of his neck. Sonic lets go of his wrists, letting the lifeless body hit the floor. Blood was now dead. Amy had some red blood on her lips and teeth. Sonic smirks at her, Amy winks at him.

"Ahhh, I'm full" Amy said. Sonic chuckles, he wraps his arms around her waist.

"Good, and the next time a guy tries to touch you, they will get their ass kicked by me or you" Sonic smirks. Amy purred at him.

"Thank you, my blue night. Now let's get the hell out of here" Amy said. Sonic nodded.

They found a balcony, and flew out of the mansion. Flying down to their motorcycle parked near the fence gate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.7**

Sonic and Amy were out of the old haunted mansion; it was already night time, good thing that the sun is down. Sonic and Amy walks to their ride, they put on their motorcycle helmets on. Sonic got on, Amy got on too as she was behind her gothy vampire blue boyfriend. She wraps her arms around his waist; Sonic then turns on his motorbike and drives out of this creepy place.

They were at Station Square; Sonic and Amy were at the highway, passing by the vehicles in the lanes. As they enter the exit highway, they had to stop because the traffic light zone is red. Just then, they saw another biker on the right lane; the biker also has a woman wrapping her arms on his waist. This female was a brown chipmunk, the biker was a hedgehog. Sonic and Amy knew who they were. The traffic light zone turned green, Sonic and Amy moves fast, ditching those two.

Sonic and Amy arrived at their place; Sonic parks his motor bike near the curb of the sidewalk. He and Amy were about to go inside, but they heard a voice behind them.

"Hello, gothy hedgehogs" it was Scourge again, along with Sally Acorn.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Sonic glared at them. Not happy to see his Ex-girlfriend Sally; Sonic remembers of how he broke up with Sally. She cheated on him with Scourge last year.

"Come on, Sonic. You don't have to be pissed off that I'm here" Sally said seductively, Sonic ignored her seductive tone. He knows that she's trying to win him back.

"Don't even try to win him back, princess. You're with Scourge" Amy hissed angrily.

"Oh shut up, pinky slut" Sally glared at Amy rudely. Sonic was very pissed, his vampire fangs poked out. Sally was getting very scared at what she saw, his sharp fangs.

"Get the hell out of here, right now" Sonic hissed angrily.

"Let me think…no" Scourge smirked.

"I'm sorry, what was that you say?" Amy and Sonic said at the same time. They thought of hypnotizing them, which indeed it did. They now learned that vampire powers have the ability to hypnotize anyone. Sonic and Amy noticed that Scourge and Sally were completely still as a statue. Sonic and Amy then had an idea, but they don't want to hurt them.

"I'm getting hungry again, you know" Sonic grins at Amy.

"Indeed, so am I, but we can't kill them" Amy said.

"I know, wish we did but that would make us a killer" Sonic said, Amy nodded.

Scourge and Sally were still not moving a muscle; Sonic's prey was Sally. Amy's prey was Scourge.

"Look into my eyes, Sally" Sonic said to Sally, which she's under his control.

"Yes" Sally said in a trance tone.

"Good, now follow me" Sonic said, Sally did what he told her to do, so she follows Sonic in the dark alley. Amy did the same thing with Scourge, so Scourge follows Amy in the dark alley.


	8. Chapter 8

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.8**

Sonic and Amy lead Scourge and Sally to a dead end alley.

"Sally, lean against that wall" Sonic points to the wall, Sally obeyed his command and leans against the wall. Amy did the same too. Scourge was leaning against the wall.

"Now, tilt your neck slowly, and don't move" Sonic said to Sally as she was still hypnotized by Sonic. Sally tilts her neck.

"Scourge, tilt your neck, and don't move" Amy said to Scourge as he was still hypnotized by Amy. Scourge tilts her neck.

Sonic walks up to Sally, since she's not moving; he goes behind her. Sonic then leans his face on Sally's neck. Sonic smiles evilly as he opens his mouth to let his sharp fangs touch Sally's neck. Before he bites her neck, he thought of something.

"Do not scream, Sally" Sonic whispers to her ear. Sally obeyed his command. Sonic bites hard but not too deep in her flesh, because he does not want to kill her.

Amy did the same thing too, she bites down a little hard on Scourge's neck. She tasted his blood and slowly sucks it through her fangs.

Sonic didn't want to drink too much of Sally's blood or she'll die. He slowly removes his fangs out of Sally's neck. Amy was also done drinking Scourge's blood.

Sonic slowly but gently puts Sally down on the ground, she wasn't dead. Nor Scourge. They were too weak to move, they were still asleep.

Amy takes out the book they stole from the old haunted mansion; she finds the page that says 'Drinking Blood or Turning a Victim into a Vampire'.

_"When Drinking a Victim's Blood, They Will Feel Weak, Tired, or Sick. And Will Not Be Turned Into A Vampire. To Turn Someone into a Vampire is by Injecting Venom from Your Fangs to the Victim's Neck."_

Amy read the page, then puts it away out of nowhere.

"Well, that's good news we didn't turn them into vampires" Amy said.

"Thank goodness. Well, let's bring these doofuses to their place" Sonic said. Amy nodded.

Sonic and Amy arrived at Scourge and Sally's place; they put them in their bedroom and left the place.

Sonic and Amy came back to their apartment; Amy then thought of something. She takes out the book again and finds something about what Vampires eat. She found the page and reads.

_"Vampire Food: You are allow to eat any normal food or drink. If you have any type of food allergies, you're safe to eat some. Vampires don't have allergies. Blood is the only food that keeps you strong and active."_

Amy was done reading the page, and puts the book away.

"Sweet, we can eat normal food. But I'm already full now" Sonic smirks happily.

"Yeah, me too" Amy said.

"You know, I feel like having a romantic dance with you, my dear Thorn" Sonic said in his vampire accent. Amy smiles, and nods.

Sonic and Amy arranged the furniture in the living room to have some space to dance; Sonic had also put on the music playing "_Eternal, Instrumental by Evanescence_." Once the music plays, Sonic puts his hands on Amy's hips while Amy puts her hands on Sonic's shoulders. Sonic twirls her around and dips her. Amy looks up at him and smiles with her two sharp fangs. Sonic smiles the same as her, he then leans down and kissed her on the lips. While they were kissing, Sonic puts her black leathery leg around his waist.

One minute after having their kiss, they broke apart. The looked at each other's blue glowing eyes. Sonic pulls her back up to let her stand.

"I love you my lovely Thorn" Sonic whispers in her ear.

"Mmm…I love you too my charming Midnight" Amy whispers too.

Out the window, it was beginning to dawn.

"It's almost sunrise, we better go to sleep" Sonic said.

"Yeah, come on" Amy said.

In their room; they had the curtains covering the windows. Sonic and Amy didn't care if they sleep with their Goth clothing. Sonic and Amy were in the bed with each other, Sonic smirks seductively as he runs his hand down slowly on Amy's leg, as he loves feeling her leather pants.

"You know…..I love when you are wearing black leather pants" Sonic whispers in her ear.

"Really? Well, so do you. You look cute and handsome when you're wearing black leather pants too" Amy said with a sweet voice.

"Thank you, my dear Thorn" Sonic said in his vampire accent. This made Amy giggle.

They soon fell asleep for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't own the song "Eternal (Instrumental) by Evanescence.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Goth SonAmy Story Ch.9 Final**

The sun was setting; Amy was awake, but not Sonic. Amy looks over her shoulder to see that Sonic is still asleep, he looks too cute in his sleep. Even with his vampire fangs poking out of his lip. Just then, Sonic was growling quietly, he was having a nightmare. Amy heard his growl, she probably thinks he is dreaming about something. His quills were standing up with anger, he then yanked Amy. Pulling her close to him, with her back touching his chest.

"…Eggman….Don't…..touch Amy!" Sonic hissed angrily, he nuzzled on her neck. Amy blushed hard, she tried not to laugh. But with Sonic hugging her too tight, she really needed to breathe. She'll have to wake her gothy vampire boyfriend up.

"Sonic…wake up!" Amy tried to wake him up, but she wasn't loud enough. Sonic hissed loudly like he's protecting his mate, he was still nuzzling on her neck. Amy had to think of something, she had an idea.

"Sonic! You came, you save me!" Amy played her role act, it was working as she felt him loosen a bit; his growl turned to purring with happiness. But he still didn't wake up.

"Sonic…..wake up" Amy said, Sonic's ears perked up. He opens his eyes.

"Huh? Amy?" Sonic was confused. He thought he was saving Amy from Eggman, but there was no Eggman.

"Oh, it was just a nightmare. I mean daymare. Ah! Whatever the hell I'm saying!" Sonic said in defeat. Amy giggles at him.

"That's a good joke. 'Daymare.' You're too funny" Amy giggles.

"Funny as hell. Oh, was I talking in my sleep?" Sonic blushed.

"Yup. You were too cute" Amy giggles again.

"Man, I hated when I do that" Sonic groans and puts his pillow over his head. Amy shook his head, but snickers at him.

**The End**


End file.
